Home Invasion
by kncrowder88
Summary: Grissom unknowingly sends Catherine into danger. How does he handle it? Will she survive? Who is the perpetrator? Read to find out. Edited to get rid of grammarspelling mistakes i may have had.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a short chapter I know. This takes place between a Little Murder and Abra Cadaver. I hope you like. Leave reviews!

"Okay guys we got three cases to work," Gil Grissom said entering the break room where his team was gathered. "Nick Sara 419 at the Mirage. Warrick you and me have a 419 in Henderson," he handed each their perspective folders and turned to Catherine and handed her one. "You have a home invasion." He turned to leave. Nick and Sara had already made it to the door following Warrick who stopped mid-step.

"Solo?" Catherine asked and slowly he turned to look at her.

"Yeah you're working this solo," he said having not read her report on the other home invasion she had previously worked on with Warrick. "Is that a problem?"

"No ... no it's not a problem," she glared at him and then stormed out. Everyone watched in shock, well everyone but Warrick who looked worried.

Catherine pulled up to the scene and stared at the home. Taking a deep breath she grabbed her kit and exited the vehicle. Walking up to the Detective, noticing he was new right away, she introduced herself. "I'm Catherine Willows."

"Mark Anders. You the CSI?" he questioned.

"Yeah where is the vic?"

"Living room. What happened to your head," he indicated the bump on her forehead with his notepad.

"Wrestling with my daughter, hit the counter," she lied quickly. "Any ID on the vic yet?"

"Yeah," he looked at his pad. "32 year old John Cassatt. House isn't his."

"Wonderful,' she whispered under her breath as she entered the home. Heading straight towards the living room she kept remembering what happened on her last home invasion.

"You must be Catherine Willows," the officer said looking at her. "Joe Johnson."

"Blood splatter," she noted pointing towards the wall. She then looked at the body in the center of the room.

"Close range." He smiled at her questioning look. "I'm taking classed at UNLV. My Professor talks about you a lot, says your one of the smartest he has had."

"Professor Rick Blackford," she stated shacking her head. Snapping pictures of the splatter she smiled to herself remembering the professor.

"Yep."

"Don't believe everything he says," she smiled and looked at the body. "You are right the size and shape of the splatter indicates close range." She moved to where she believed the victim would have been. "So the victim was right about her. Suspect comes up and ..." she felt an arm wrap around her stomach and pull her backwards. Just as she began to fight she felt a knife go to her throat.

Please review! The more reviews I get the faster I'll get the next chapter out but it will still come out so don't worry faithful readers! Have a lovely day


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Sorry for the long wait my friend doesn't have internet so I had to let her read the entire story and she just finished it. So here's chapter two hope you like it,

Chapter Two:

"I can slit her throat in a second so put your gun on the ground," the person holding Catherine said.

"Let go of her and we'll talk," the officer said still pointing his gun at them.

"Put the gun down," he snapped pressing the knife closer to her skin.

"Officer," she said. "Do as he says we don't need anymore blood shed here."

"Listen to the pretty lady," he said waving the knife a bit in front of her throat. The officer slowly lowered his gun and placed it on the floor reluclently. "Good now kick it over here." He tightened his grip around her stomach when he felt her try to pull away. The officer kicked the gun over. Lowering both of them the suspect picked up the gun and held it closer to her stomach.

"Let go of her," Johnson said. "There is a lot more cops out there and they won't let you by."

"We'll see about that," he smiled. "Turn around and walk us out. You will make sure no one fires or pulls there gun. I see one and her throat will be slit."

Grissom and Warrick stood in the living room where a man sat on his coach with a bullet hole in his left temple. David hadn't arrived yet to take the body and they were done processing and had to wait for him to get there. It had been three hours since shift started and an hour ago the officer had been called out by Brass and returned ten minutes later not answering any of there questions. All Grissom could think about was the look Catherine gave him when he put her on solo.

"Hey Gris," Warrick said cautiously. "Did you get to reading mine and Cat's report on the home invasion we worked last shift?"

"Not yet it was near the bottom of my paperwork," Grissom replied as if it was no big deal. "I had to do my report and then all that paperwork."

"Hey Grissom, Warrick," David said entering the room. "Sorry for the wait got held up at the home invasion."

"Why," Warrick said quickly.

"The officers wouldn't allow me into the household. Said they had to …" he stopped as the television went from the commercial it was on to a picture of a household with many reporters and police officers scurrying around.

"Almost three hours ago," a reporter said looking straight at the camera. "This calm crime scene went from a simple home invasion to a hostage crisis. CSI Catherine Willows…"

Grissom rushed out before the women could finish her sentence. Warrick looked at David and then rushed off after Grissom. After he got into Grissom's Denali they speed off towards the lab. When they got there Grissom rushed straight towards his office. People were watching as he skidded to a halt in front of the break room where on the screen a detective was yelling at an officer.

"What prompted you to give the guy your weapon?" The detective yelled oblivious to the reporter standing not that far away.

"Her life was on the line. She also ordered me to listen to him and I rather know she is alive then having more CSIs coming in here to process her scene!"

"She ordered you! She is a scientist and wasn't thinking clearly! We now have a dangerous man with an officer's weapon and a hostage."

"Willows is armed too."

"That doesn't …"

"Anders!" Brass yelled walking up to them. "This won't help Catherine. What will help her is getting some CSI and going to process her vehicle."

"It's been found?"

"If you had been paying attention to what is actually going on instead of yelling at this officer and dealing with him later you would have known that," Brass frowned. "I've already got two people from days heading to the scene. I want you there by the time they get there or I will have your badge now go." Both men rushed off ignoring all the reporters' questions.

Grissom was frozen to the spot as he thought about what Brass had said. 'Catherine's car … found … what about her … Ecklie's people are processing' He thought.

"You okay," Sara's voice rang from next to him. She had a hug smile on her face which made him believe she hadn't seen the news.

"Um … sure as long as I get my CSI back," he snapped out of it and rushed to his office. Pulling out the reports he quickly skimmed them and frowned. Now he knew the truth behind what happened to her forehead. He had figured she had been playing with Lindsey and hit something but now he knew she had been attacked at the home invasion she worked with Warrick. Rushing back towards the break room he saw that man people had gathered in there.

Nick, Sara, Warrick, Dr. Robbins, David, Greg, Archie, Ecklie, The Sheriff, the AD and the director had all gathered in there. All were watching as the screen went from the household to an upside down Denali. Sara's smile has vanished and Nick was holding her in his arms. Warrick had his arms crossed and had turned to look at Grissom when he entered like everyone else. Greg looked rather nervous and frightened.

"Any news," he asked softly but calmly. The two reports were held in his hands. Warrick looked down at them.

"Kinda doesn't help now does it," he said uncrossing his arms. "Maybe if you read it before she wouldn't be in this situation and the man would already be caught. If you bothered to …"

"Warrick I would have sent her anyways," Grissom said making him stop talking. "If I hadn't she would have been angry. And if I had sent someone else then one of you would be in this situation."

"You would have worked with her!" Warrick yelled. "You would have out yourself on the case with her and she wouldn't be in this mess!"

"No I wouldn't have Warrick. I would have shown her I have complete and total confidence in her to work a home invasion herself. No one could have predicted that the suspect was still there. What we need to do is find out how he was there. I want you and Sara to go to the scene and find out how the suspect wasn't found and process everything. Nick I want you at the crash. Greg Archie back to your labs and be prepared for any evidence given to you."

"And you," Ecklie said after everyone left. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go get Lindsey and bring her here to the lab," just as he turned to leave his cell phone went off. "Grissom … Lindsey why are you whispering …are you alone, is your mom with you … she'll be fine," he swore when the line went dead. Quickly dialing Brass he waited. "Brass don't talk. Catherine drove to her house. Lindsey is in her room alone. Catherine and the suspect are in the living room and from what Lindsey says he is now armed with two weapons."

A/N yeah I know not exactly the best place to leave this at. R&R and ill get the next chapter out ASAP


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay here's the next chapter sorry for the wait I've been busy with swimming and dentist appointments and house cleaning and other stuff that isn't really important. Well hope you like this

Chapter Three:

Catherine sat in the drivers' seat of the sports car. The man sat next to her holding a gun to her head. Earlier they had pulled over; climbed into one car and she crashed it into her Denali flipping it over a couple times. Then he told he to drive the car further down the road and they switched again. Now she was just driving around the city and not once did the squad cars that speed by her noticed that it was her. Coming to a red light she stopped and took the chance to look at the man.

"Where do you want be to go," she asked softly. The man had blonde hair that was a bit messy and he wore jeans and a tee shirt. He just continued to stare at her so she decided to go where she wanted.

"Where are you going," he asked after thirty minutes as they pulled into a fast food restaurant drive through.

"I'm hungry," she lied and pulled out her wallet. "Would you like something to eat or are you just going to watch me the entire time?"

"Bacon cheeseburger and fries," he said hiding the gun. She quickly ordered two meals and pulled up to the window. She paid and took the food and speed off.

"So ... any particular destination or no," she asked speeding through an intersection. Turning quickly she left skid marks and almost caused a car crash.

"Careful," he said nearly hitting his head on the window. "Go where ever you feel safe. Other then the lab or the police station."

"Okay," she thought for a moment. The safest place she felt was at Grissom's, when he was there and he wasn't, or with her daughter. But could she risk putting Lindsey in danger with this man around. 'You have a gun on you and two more in your closet,' she reminded herself. Making up her mind she headed towards her house. 'Please be asleep Linds, please.'

In ten minutes she had pulled up to her house and skidded to a halt. 'Damn neighbors,' she thought noticing some looking out there windows. He took the keys from her stepped out and walked around to her side. Opening her door he stepped aside to let her out. When she got out his hand gripped her arm and pulled her close to him.

"Your hair smells like strawberries," he whispered to her as they made there way towards the front door. When they got to the door she unlocked it and entered with him close behind. Once they were inside he locked the door and released her. Handing her the bag of food he pushed her towards the kitchen.

"Mo..." Lindsey voice was heard along with running feet but they quickly stopped.

"Baby," Catherine whispered bending down. "You are supposed to be asleep," she whispered.

"I woke up to the news," Lindsey said smiling at her mom. "You brought food!"

"Lindsey ..."

"Living room. Now!" The man shouted behind her pulling her up and pushing her.

"Alright hold your horses," she snapped taking Lindsey by the hand and pulling her towards the living room. When she entered she saw the babysitter looking at her clearly afraid. "How bout we let them go? Lindsey is only a kid and Morgan is just a babysitter. Please let ..."

"The babysitter can leave the kid stays," the man snapped and Morgan rushed out. Lindsey hid behind her mom and gripped her leg tightly.

"Mommy," she whined looking at the knife and gun attached to his belt. "Is he going to kill us?"

"Shut up kid," he yelled at her and went to grab her but Catherine's hand reached out and smacked him.

"Don't you ..." she stopped mid sentence when he grabbed her by the throat and rushed her into a wall. Lindsey was still gripping her leg and screaming. He pulled the gun and held it to her temple and she closed her eyes.

"Do you want Lindsey to see mommy's brains all over the wall," he asked and both shuck there heads no. "Good," he released her. "Now sit on the couch and shut up!"

"Fuck you," She whispered to him so only he could hear what she said.

"What did you say to me bitch," he stepped closer to her.

"Nothing," she said softly and he walked off. "Come on Linds lets go to the couch."

"Okay," Lindsey ran over to the couch. When her mom sat next to her she climbed into her lap. Catherine put one arm around her waist and stroked her hair as she laid her head on her shoulder. "Mommy I'm scared."

"I know baby. I know," she sighed and kissed her daughters forehead.

"He has a gun. It looks like yours. Is he a cop?" Lindsey tilted her head up to look at her mom.

"No baby he isn't a cop. He's ..."

"Where's your gun," the man yelled from the doorway. When she didn't answer he sprinted at her and grabbed Lindsey.

"Mommy!" Lindsey screamed kicking at the man but stopped when he put the gun to her temple. She began to cry in fear.

"Put her down please," Catherine begged standing up. "Please just put my baby down. You're hurting her."

"Where is your gun?" He yelled tightening his grip around Lindsey.

"Its right here," she went to pull it from its holster.

"Stop!" He yelled and she froze. "Hands in front of you," he tightened his grip again and Lindsey cried out in pain. "Take the jacket off so I can see the gun."

"Okay," she pulled off her jacket and cursed herself for wearing a low cut shirt. "Please put her down."

"Hands to your side." he lowered Lindsey to the floor. "Give her your jacket and then she goes to her room."

"Alright," She bent down and Lindsey ran to her. "Lindsey baby I need you to take mommy's jacket and go back to your room."

"No he will hurt you," she replied through tears. "I don't want to leave you alone with him."

"I know baby," she pulled Lindsey into a hug. "I know baby but you need to do as I say," she lowered her voice. "My cell phone is in the jacket," she stroked Lindsey hair and raised her voice. "I know you want to stay with me but I want you to go to your room okay baby."

"No, I won't let him hurt you," Lindsey pulled away. "Daddy hurt you and I couldn't do anything then but I can now. I'm bigger!"

"Daddy ... Lindsey," she didn't know what to say. One she didn't know Lindsey knew about the beatings from Eddie and two she wasn't sure how to tell her daughter not to stay for her safety because she would do the same thing for Lindsey or anyone else for that matter. "Lindsey please ..."

"Go to your room now!" The man yelled and Lindsey screamed in fear and ran to her room.

"You're scaring her," she looked up at him but didn't stand. He stormed over to her and pulled her up by the arm.

"Fear is good for you," he said with a cold look. Releasing her arm he placed both hands on her waist. With one hand he moved down to her holster and snapped it off her belt and threw it across the room. Then replacing his hand on her waist he pulled her close to him.

Lindsey entered her room and quickly removed her mom's cell phone. Using speed dial she called Grissom. "Hello Uncle Grissom," she whispered when he answered. "I don't want that man to hear ...no I'm in my room mommy and that man are in the living room. I don't want mommy to get hurt like daddy did to her ..." the phone cut out after he spoke and she climbed behind her bed to hide. She heard her mom scream something but wasn't sure what it was then everything went silent.

A/N Hope you like this R&R please


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Hope you like this chapter don't forget to review

Chapter Four:

Grissom pulled up to one of Catherine's neighbor's houses and stopped the vehicle. Climbing out he spotted Brass's unmarked police car along with three squad cars. Thankfully there were no reporters there and neighbors were staying on there porches. He headed over to Brass who just looked at him.

"You shouldn't be here Grissom," Brass told him.

"I should be here," He said. "What's the plan?"

"Just got here plans are forming," Brass walked off to talk to the other officers. Grissom turned and saw Lindsey's babysitter watching him.

"Mr. Grissom are you going to get them out of there," Morgan asked as he walked up to her.

"That's his job," he pointed behind him at Brass. "But I am doing everything I can to help."

"Catherine tried to let him release Lindsey also but he wouldn't let her go. He only let me go," she began to cry again.

"Mary," he looked at one of Catherine's friends. "Why don't you take Morgan inside? You shouldn't be out here anyways."

"Alright Dr. Grissom," Mary took Morgan into her house where the two watched from a window. Grissom went back over to Brass having remembered something.

"Jim," he shakes his head. "Catherine has two guns at the top of her closet. I'm not sure if Eddie's guns are still in there or not if they are well there somewhere in the living room."

"So it's possible that she could get a gun or he could end up with four or more."

"Yes but she is the only one who knows about the other guns other then me. There is no way he could possibly know. If we can somehow get her into her room then she could arm herself."

"Yes but that is also risky to her life as well. He already found out she was armed once what do you think he will do if he finds out she is armed again."

"I know it is risky but I also know she would agree to it for the safety of Lindsey."

"Grissom we have to take in all the possibilities. He could easily go after Lindsey if he finds her armed. How would she feel then?"

"Jim I'm not saying we have to do that all I'm saying is it is a possibility. I'm here to give my alive. You know I've been in that house more then anyone else Cath knows."

Lindsey sat hidden behind her bed. She had taken her cell phone out of her dresser and placed it next to her mom's cell. Hers began to vibrate and she quietly answered it. "Hello ... sorry daddy can't talk now bye," she hung up. Wanting someone to reassure her of her mom's safety she called her Uncle Grissom again.

"Grissom," she heard his voice on the other end.

"Mommy screamed Uncle Grissom," she whispered.

"Lindsey sweetie your mommy is going to be okay, don't worry."

"I think I got her in trouble. I shouldn't have mentioned her gun."

"No sweetie it isn't your fault. Are you still in your room?"

"Yes," she nodded her head.

Grissom was letting Brass listen in on the conversation when Lindsey screamed followed by Catherine yelling something from the living room. His grip on the cell phone got tighter and his knuckles began to turn white.

"Hello Dr. Grissom," a male voice said. "Sorry to interrupt this phone call between you and the kid but Catherine needs to learn."

"Let me go," Lindsey yelled. "My mommy will hurt you if you hurt me and then everyone else will hurt you really bad so let me go."

"Hush kid I'm talking to someone important," he was quiet for a moment and then Catherine's voice was heard.

"Put her down," Catherine was calm.

"Now you know Catherine is still alive," there was more movement. "I will be calling you in awhile after I sort things out in here. Oh and Dr. Grissom if I were you I wouldn't be focusing on my brother. His body will tell you nothing."

"Damn!" Grissom yelled after the man hung up.

Catherine looked at the man now sitting next to her on the couch. Lindsey was now sitting in her lap shaking in fear. The man reached out and stroked her cheek. She didn't move when his hand made contact just held onto Lindsey who had started to cry silently.

"Please stop," she turned her head looking at him. "For my daughters sake please stop."

"For now," the man stood. "I'm going to examine your home. Move from the couch and the kid dies."

A/N Yeah I know its short but hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon. Please review


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry about the wait I got writers block. I had everything all written out but when I started typing it everything changed so my writing is off. I hate BRACES! Okay time for the chapter

Chapter Five:

"Mommy," Lindsey looked up at Catherine with tears falling from her eyes. "Mommy why did you scream?"

"I ... um ... " Catherine stroked her daughter's hair. Well I was angry."

"Did he hurt you," She tried climbing out of her mom's lap. "I'll kill him. Then Uncle Grissom will kill him. And then ..."

"Lindsey ... baby he didn't hurt me," she held on tight to her daughter. "All we did was exchange some words alright. But thank you for the love."

"Welcome," Lindsey smiled and hugged her mom. "Daddy called."

"He ... when?"

"When I was in my room," she yawned. "I told him I couldn't talk at the moment. He sounded drunk."

"I ..." She paused and looked up. He was back and glaring at her. 'Oh crap.'

"Bitch!" He yelled making Lindsey jump and scream. He rushed towards them pulling Lindsey from her lap and discarding her on the floor. Lindsey began crying. She smacked him across the face as he reached out for her. "You little bitch!"

Grissom was staring at his phone when Eddie pulled up. Looking at the firebird as it pulled up next to his Denali he sighed. 'Great just what I need a drunk and pissed Eddie.' Eddie slammed his car door shut and stormed over to him. 'Yep he isn't happy.'

"What the hell is ..." his yelling fell short as there was a scream from inside. Both men turned and looked at the house. "What have you gotten them into now?"

"Me!" Grissom yelled in shock. Brass was walking over ready to break up a fight. "I haven't gotten them into anything. I'm here to help get them out of this situation. And you are here why? You're even drunk which means you shouldn't have been driving ..."

"Grissom," Brass spoke but was ignored.

"Let me guess you were going to come here take Lindsey w/out warning. Oh and then get into a fight with Catherine and beat her. That is what you do when you're drunk."

"Look buddy," Eddie stepped towards him just as a gun shot went off and there was more screaming, both inside and out. He looked at the house. "Oh god."

"Damn ..." Grissom's phone went off at that moment. Picking it up from the hood of Brass's car in front of him he gulped. "It's him."

He went to smack Catherine but she fought him off. Lindsey scooted away in fear as he pulled a gun and aimed it at Catherine's head. She immediately stopped fighting as he glared at her. "Did you think I wouldn't find them? That you could get back to your bedroom and arm yourself? How many others do you have hidden in the house?"

"I ..." She gulped. She prayed Eddie had taken all his guns out of the house. "I forgot about them."

"Really, I don't believe that Catherine. I think you remembered them and planned on using them. Well better form another plan because now I'm pissed."

"Yeah I planned on letting you take me back to my bedroom so I could get a gun right in front of you," she replied sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Little miss smartass huh," He pointed the gun over at Lindsey. "What about now? What to make anymore smartass comments or should I shoot your precious angel?" She replied with silence. "That's what I thought. Now how many more guns do you have?"

"I'm not sure," she replied truthfully. 'Damn. If only I knew where Eddie had hidden them all.'

"Your not sure," He shrugged. "Well I'm not sure if I want the kid shot. Torture sounds found. Beat her. She is cute."

"NO!" She yelled going to move from the couch but he pushed her back down. "Please ... I really don't know. Don't hurt her please."

"Listen here," He bent down so his face was right in front of hers. "If I find one more gun in this house I will torture that little angel till she can't scream no more. Then I'll let her die a slow painful death and it will all be because of you. Then Dr. Grissom out there will be receiving a nice little present."

"Touch my daughter and I will personally beat the living daylights out of you," she snarled. "And I told you I don't know if there are anymore guns."

"You couldn't even beat your ex-husband," he smiled at her surprised look.

"You ..." she brought up her knee hitting him in the grind, but not as hard as she would have liked. He pulled the trigger and the bullet barely missed Lindsey who screamed.

"Next time it will hit her," he stood to his full height and pulled her from the couch. Holding her by the hair he holstered her weapon and pulled out the cell phone. Pressing re-call he waited.

"Grissom," Grissom spoke into the phone. It was on speaker phone so everyone could hear.

"Dr. Grissom," the man's voice said. "I'm sure you are wondering if everyone is okay in here. Well I assure you they are ... for now," he laughed a bit. "All depends on Catherine's behavior."

"Let me speak to her."

"She is busy trying to get her hair from my grasp," his voice sounded odd when he spoke. "Now Lindsey on the other hand; She ... she is free. Would you like to speak with her or shall I let her remain on the floor."

"Go near her and you die!" Catherine yelled.

"Feisty. Now I see why Eddie was attracted to her," there was a pause and then a gasp of pain.

"Let go of my mommy!" Lindsey yelled. "I said let go of my mommy!"

"Lindsey stop!" Catherine yelled at her.

"I'll ..." there was a sharp intake of breath followed my silence. In a pained voice the man spoke. "Ouch."

"That will teach you to mess with a Willow women," Lindsey said as she grabbed the phone. "Hi Uncle Grissom I just kicked him where the sun don't shine. Mommy told me to do that if I ever get into trouble with a guy. Oh crap ..."

"Little bitch," the man said grabbing Lindsey who dropped the phone. There was a scream from her and more from her mom.

"Mommy," Lindsey wheezed out as if she couldn't breathe.

"Oh god," Catherine said. "Let her go! Please you're killing her! She's just a kid trying to protect her mother please of god please let her go."

"Now why should I do that?" The man asked coldly. "She hurt me I should be able to hurt her."

"You hurt me so I should be able to hurt you," Catherine countered.

"You already did. You smacked me. Now your daughter kicked me and I'm chocking her. What can you do about it?"

"Damn it she is a child!" Catherine yelled. There was a smacking sound. "Please just send her to her room. God she kicks me all the time and I don't choke her. Please ... she is all I have to live for." She was in tears now. "Please ... I'm begging you. You heard her I'm the one who told her to do that if a guy is ever bothering her. It's my fault."

"That it is," there was a thud. "Get to your room now or I'll kill you!"

"Mo ..."

"Lindsey go please," Catherine begged. There was silence then some muffled noised.

"Dr. Grissom. I have to go now me and Catherine are going to ... talk," the man hung up.

A/N Hope you like it. If it sucks I'm sorry. Please review even if you thought it was crap.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Grissom stared at the phone. 'Oh god what is he going to do to her?' He thought. Next to him Eddie stood with his hands balled into fist and standing behind the two Brass was watching the phone. He looked up and turned to speak with Brass. "I think he found them."

"Why do you say that?"

"Either that or Catherine pissed him off in some other way," Grissom retorted. "We have to find out for sure. The only way I could think of doing that is by contacting Lindsey but she doesn't have her cell anymore. It is possible she has Catherine's but I don't know if he took it."

"We could call." Brass suggested.

"To big of a risk. If he has it then he will know we are up to something," He thought for a moment. "Lindsey will call."

"How do you know that," Brass replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Because," He smiled a bit. "I told her if she ever felt like she was in danger or wanted to make sure her mom was okay to call me. Or whoever pops into her head first. It is possible she will call me. But it is also possible she will call someone else. But it is most likely she will call me because ... well I just know damn it!"

"Alright Gil calm down," Brass held up two hands as if in surrender. "Do you know if Catherine has her phone on vibrate or not?"

"She keeps it on vibrate while at work," he replied thinking. "But sometimes she forgets and leaves the ringer on. Most of the time that happens when she is having problems with ..." he paused looking at Eddie for a moment. "Someone."

"Do you know if she is having problems with this ... 'someone'," Brass was trying to hide his smile. Eddie wasn't paying any attention and was looking at the cell phone. Grissom was thinking.

"None that she has told me off but I don't normally find out for about a month after the problem," he turned to Eddie. "Have you been bothering Catherine lately?"

"In what way," Eddie asked just as his phone started to ring.

Lindsey entered her room and hide behind the bed. Reaching under she pulled out her mom's cell. She dialed her dad's number knowing that if the bad guy got a busy signal while trying to call Grissom. As she waited for him to answer she tried to find a place to hide. Finally he answered a bit shocked.

"Linds ... Lindsey?" He whispered softly.

"Daddy," she whispered. "Daddy bad guy has mommy."

"I know," he spoke softly. "I'm outside sweetie. Mr. Grissom is here."

"I can't call him. Bad guy might try to call and if he is busy he get angry," she opened her closet door and looked inside to see if she could hide. "Now I know to listen to mom when she says clean my room properly, "she whispered more to herself. But still she got the three men listening to smile.

"Linds ..." Grissom spoke causing her to smile. "Do you know why the man is mad?"

"He found mommy's hidden guns," She went over and locked her door. "She kept them after daddy got kicked out because of her job. Said she wanted backups just in case someone came to the house. He wanted to know if there were more and mommy said she didn't know."

"Told you," Grissom spoke to Brass but she heard. "Now that basterd is armed with four weapons. Eddie do you leave your guns in the house or have you removed them?" Just as Eddie was about to answer there was another bang and a scream. Lindsey whispered Mommy and then cut the phone off.

The man slammed Catherine against the wall and she just laughed. He looked at her a bit confused and she smirked. "My ex-husband did better then that," she smirked at the look he gave her. Then he released her. 'Not what I expected,' she thought to herself. She watched as he entered her kitchen and then came back with a box of crackers.

"Hungry?" He asked causing her to get even more confused. "Are you hungry?" She just continued looking at him in confused. 'Okay this is weird,' she thought not moving from her spot. "You look hungry but I've learned not to trust how people look now are you hungry?"

"Um ... a bit," she spoke slowly. He tossed the box at her and she caught it. She looked at what type of crackers they were and smiled 'Thin Crisps' her and Lindsey's favorite. The two would sit at home when Lindsey got out of school and eat the crackers while talking about random and crazy things.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked with a truly worried look.

"When," she snapped. "When you put a knife to my throat at my crime scene? Or when you gripped my arm when I exited your car? Or when you pulled me up while I was talking to Lindsey and pushed me towards this room? Or when you were chocking me earlier for protecting my child from scum like you? Or maybe you're talking about when you took my gun from me? Maybe you are referring to when you dragged me around by my hair? Or when you slapped me for trying to get Lindsey from your grasp? Or are you talking about when you slammed me into the wall?"

"Just answer the question," he snapped.

"I've had worse ... why?" She took a step towards the couch where he was now sitting. Arching an eyebrow she asked again. "Why do you care?"

"Because it is human nature to care."

"Not when you're holding people hostage," she snapped tossing the box of crackers at him. "What the hell is your problem? You threaten my life and my daughters and then wonder if I'm okay! What type of criminal are you!"

"The one that cares," he snapped. "I've been to jail and I really don't care if I go back as long as you are safe."

"What ..." she stopped confused. "Why do you care if I'm safe?"

"Stop asking questions it's no good for you," he stood.

"It's my job to ask questions," she replied and he rushed at her. Her back collided with the wall. "Again Eddie did worse then that."

"Listen here ..."

"Kill her Tony," another voice said from the back door. He released her and spun around.

"Leave now!" He yelled going for the gun. A shot rang out and she screamed catching her captor as he fell.

Lindsey heard footsteps outside her door and looked at it. The doorknob began to jiggle and then there was a cold laugh. "Kid locked the door. Will play with her later," a man's voice yelled. She could hear her mom screaming from the living room and another cold laugh came from there. Then she heard footsteps leading away from her room and grabbed the cell phone.

Grissom stared at Eddie's phone in shock. 'What just happened? Is she alive? Oh god is Lindsey hurt,' he thought. Many scenarios were running through his head. Behind him Brass was updating the rest of his team which had pulled up just as the shot when off. The quickly joined him, Warrick looking at him in angry. Nick was holding Sara's hand as everyone looked at Grissom for orders. "He'll call," Grissom whispered just as his cell phone went off.

"Grissom," he said with some trouble.

"Uncle Grissom ..." Lindsey paused for a second. "They're not alone anymore."

"What do you mean?" Eddie spoke softly.

"There are more men with mommy and the bad guy now," she said through tears. "They said they will play with me later. I don't think they mean house."

"No baby they don't mean house," Grissom said receiving a giggle. "How many men?"

"I think ..."

"The kid has a cell phone!" A man's voice was heard. Grissom mouthed to the others that it wasn't there captor.

"Kick the door in and kill her!" Another man yelled. "I'm busy with mommy!"

"NO!" Catherine's voice was heard followed by a thud. It sounded as if she had tackled the man outside Lindsey's door.

"Get off me bitch!" He yelled.

"Isn't that what you want," she snapped as there were sounds of a struggle. Everyone gasped at her remark. "You want to play? Then play!"

"Oh well play," his voice sounded threatening. "And you'll have lots of fun when we play."

"Oh really," the sounds of struggling stopped. "I play a little different then you play. I'm having fun are you?"

"Smart one aren't you."

"Lindsey you okay?" She called.

"Mommy?" Lindsey asked ignoring the phone completely. "Mommy what's going on?"

"Mommy is about to get her brains blown out if she doesn't lower her weapon," the male voice from the living room spoke.

"Mommy how'd you get your gun back," Lindsey asked through the door surprised.

"Have you ever shot anyone," Catherine asked the man.

"Have you?" He replied but his voice was a bit shaky.

"You tell me."

"You did. Syd Google," he replied. "Five shots to the chest."

"I think there were more then that."

"Eddie Willows shot to the leg," he said. "And a couple others."

"I can pull my trigger faster then you pull yours. Do you want to test that theory?" Her voice told you she was smirking but still everyone was worried.

"You have a man bleeding to death in your living room. Now I will let you tend to him if you lower your weapon and I will allow Lindsey out of the house."

"And me," she snapped.

"You are staying in here or I kill the kid." He snapped. "Then Tony and then I will slowly kill you. How does that sound? And by the way I have killed three criminalist before so don't think I'm afraid to add one more to the chart."

"Fine but Lindsey leaves before I lower my weapon. If you try to hurt her I will kill both of you," there was a pause. "Good," it sounded like she stood up. "Lindsey unlocked the door."

"Mommy," Lindsey had grabbed the phone and pocketed it while unlocking the door. "Mommy what's going on?"

"Walk to the front door and exit the house kid or mommy gonna get shot."

"Threaten her again and I will shoot your twin," Catherine snapped. "Lindsey baby I want you to go outside to your Uncle Grissom and Mr. Brass."

"Mommy I'm not leaving you," Lindsey snapped.

"Seems will have to kill her," the man said then gasped in pain.

"That felt much better then killing you," Catherine snapped. Lindsey screamed as there was a thud and the sound of a gun falling to the floor. "Lindsey run now!"

Grissom watched as Lindsey sprinted from the front door and towards him. She jumped into his arms when she reached him and was crying. "Its okay sweetie," he held her in his arms. "It's okay your safe now."

"He hurt mommy," she whispered. "Mommy had a gun and he had one to. His twin was on the ground and when mommy kicked the other guy he grabbed mommy and slammed her against the wall."

"Your mommy will be okay," he said holding on tighter to her. "Your dad is here."

"I know but you love mommy and you protect mommy. Daddy loved mommy and hurt mommy," she looked him in the eyes. "You aren't protecting mommy right now."

"I know sweetie. But I will," he kissed her on the forehead. "Are you hurt in anyway?"

"Emotionally," she smiled like her mom. "Other then that I'm fine." Grissom placed her on the ground and she looked around. "Everyone is here. Why?"

"Because we all care about you and your mom," Eddie said bending down to her level.

"Okay," she hugged her dad who picked her up.

Catherine had bandaged Tony's wounded after treating it the best she could. Then she sat him up on the couch and now she knelt in front of him. The other two men were talking back in her room. "Why did you go to prison?"

A/N: Okay what do you think? Hate it? Like it? Think I'm crazy and need to get alife? Well tell me what you think and I will try to hurry with the next chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Tony looked around to see if the twins were anywhere around. Looking back at her he sighed. "I confessed to murdering a girl. She had been missing for three weeks. At first it was just supposed to be a fun time. She had been willing to come with me back to a cabin they own. But when she wanted to go home Mitch and Mike wouldn't let her leave. I tried to get them to let her go but they wouldn't listen to me. They would torture and rape her and she begged me to take her life. I had gone down there to free her when they went to get groceries. But as I was trying to get her to move she just said kill me. Due to a video that they found. Apparently when they left the room they would turn a camera on so they could watch her. They couldn't prove I was the one who raped and tortured her but they proved murder. The judge gave me 20 years to life. I got out three years ago."

"The dead guy on my case. You told ..."

"He is my brother," he shakes his head. "While I was in jail they became friends with him. They saw you dancing one night but you didn't leave alone. So they stalked you. They figured out how each and every single person in your life behaves. They knew that Grissom would send you to that scene alone to show he knows you could handle it. The other home invasion they set up along with the attack. So when I got out I found my brother and he would tell me everything they knew. When he told me the plan I knew I must stop it before you too were killed."

"You killed your brother?"

"Yes. I snuck into the house before he got there. Went in the closet and when he got nearby I jumped out and grabbed him. I gave him the chance to leave and go home and not go through with this but he said no. So I did what I had to do ... I killed my baby brother. Now these two men have gotten to you anyways and you are no longer safe. My efforts were pointless."

"You still got my cell phone," she whispered. He nodded and pulled out the phone. Pressing one on speed dial she covered the ear piece.

Grissom answered his ringing phone expecting to hear a man's voice. But the voice he heard shocked them all. "Alright," Catherine whispered. "Keep this on and make sure it is well hidden. I'll try getting them talking about the girl you killed. Maybe I can get them to confess to everything and then we have to ... hi."

"What are you doing," snapped a man's voice.

"Well it's this thing you do when your lips move and sound comes out. It is called talking," She replied in a sarcastic tone. Grissom winced at the smack he heard over the phone. Lindsey sitting in the police car didn't hear anything. There was a small amount of laughter. "You think I don't know what its like to get smacked. Come on. You know me so well you should have expected my come back."

"Look lady don't get smart with me."

"Well that is a hard one," They heard another smack followed by laughter.

"What does she think she is doing," Grissom said having put the phone on mute. Everyone looked at him just as confused. "She is going to get herself ..."

"Come on Ed hit me harder then that," her voice told you she was smiling. "But you already knew that didn't you."

"Are you comparing us to you ex," another man's voice said sounding offended.

"Only you're hitting. Compared to him you hit like a girl. Though I think some girls could even hit harder then that."

"Really. Like who?"

"Well ... me," there was some movement. Judging by the sound she had stood. "Want me to demonstrate?"

"You do and you will die slower."

"Okay," there was a grown coming from one of the men. "That was fun. I should do that more often ... though I'm not sure anyone would actually volunteer for that." There was silence and then she began to scream.

"Bring her to the bed room," a man snapped.

Catherine struggled trying to get out of the man's grasp as he carried her back to her bedroom. When he entered he threw her down onto the bed and smirked. The other man entered leaving the door wide open. Smirking he walked over to them and she began to struggle as one man grabbed her arms and the sat on her legs. "Let go of me!"

"Time to play," the man sitting on her legs reaching up under her shirt. She began to squirm as he slides her shirt upwards and over her head. The man holding her arms easily placed both wrists in one hand and used the other to get the shirt off. They then removed her bra.

"Let go of me," she snapped again looking towards the door. The salute of someone walking the hallway made her curious. It looked like a man holding a gun. She felt the other man messing with her pants and she began to squirm and scream. The man in the hallway stepped into her doorway and she smiled. It was Grissom. 'Thank you Tony,' she thought to herself.

"Fight and you will die painfully," The man she figured was Mitch went to kiss her when he noticed his brother going for his gun. Looking towards the door he saw Grissom and he too went for his gun. Two shots rang out followed by a scream. Both men fell down onto Catherine bleeding from there chests. Grissom quickly made his way over to her and pulled the men off carefully. Removing his shirt he handed it to her.

"Always saving me," she said pulling the shirt on. "Where are the others?"

"Outside," he said. "Didn't want everyone seeing you half naked now do I?"

"Oh but you get to show off your chest to the whole world," she went to stand up but he scooped her up into his arms. "Hey ... what are you doing?"

"Well everyone knows that the hero always carries the girl away," he said smiling. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head on his shoulder.

"In that case carry me away." He carried her out of the room as paramedics went in to retrieve the injured men. Exiting the house she saw that everyone was standing around Lindsey and began to cheer when they saw her. Lindsey ran at them happily. Grissom ignored Brass who wanted to get Catherine's statement. He ignored everyone and carried her to his Denali. Placing her in the passenger seat he let Lindsey into the back, Eddie having agreed that she could go with him had left before he went in the house. Getting in the drivers seat he speed off ignoring everyone.

-Two days after the event-

The junior CSI, Greg, Brass, Ecklie, and the Sheriff all sat in the break room. Neither Grissom nor Catherine had shown up for work in the past two days. No one actually expected Catherine to show but Grissom had no excuse. The problem was that neither had called up to say they weren't showing. Lindsey had called earlier and sounded really happy. The CSIs minus Ecklie, Greg, and Brass all just wanted to see Catherine. The other two wanted to speak with her to get her statement and basically get on Grissom's back for missing work.

Lindsey cheerfully ran into the room and hugged Greg. "Greggo! We missed you ... well I did mom and dad kind of didn't."

"Dad?" Sara said shocked. Everyone was thinking she was talking about Eddie. Catherine entered laughing.

"Linds, sweetie what did I tell you?"

"To go straight to your office and sit patiently while you get to work," she smiled. "But I'm like you. I don't listen."

"Very true," Grissom said entering. "Sara Warrick you each have a DB in the desert. Nicky you go solo on a 419 in Henderson."

"What about me," Catherine looked offended. "Don't I deserve a case?"

"No ... you get to do paperwork."

"That sucks."

"I'll be with you," he winked and turned to leave.

"In that case I better get to work," she smiled happily. "Oh don't forget we have plans to make!" She yelled after him as he went down the hall. Lindsey laughed at her.

"Mom he isn't stupid. Dad knows that you have to plan out the wedding," she walked out.

"Wedding?" Sara choked out.

"Who's wedding?" Ecklie said with a smirk.

"Mine and Gil's, Oh and no it's not against office policy," she said leaving the room.

End?

A/N: Do you want me to continue with this story or no? It's up to you. Tell me if you want a sequel or an epilogue.


	8. ANother chapter or story?

I know this isn't a new chapter but I want to ask the readers of this story something. Would you like me to make another chapter or another story to continue with this. And if so what would you like to see? I never actually planned to continue with this story so I want to know what you guys want. Tell me in reviews and I will create either a chapter or story deepening on what is most wanted. So ... please review

Kim


	9. I have made my decision

A/N Okay This isn't another chapter. I just wanted to inform everyone that I have made up my mind. I am not going to make another chapter but I might make a sequal. With school starting in two days and two other stories I'm working on(Two I actually plan to write sequals to) I think I should limit what I have to do. But please review still and if you have anything you think I should do in the case I make a sequal please inform me and I will see what I come up with. But it may not be until I finsh my other stories that I start a sequal to this and the two I plan on but I have to keep my priorities straight. Hope everyone is having fun.

Kim


End file.
